


I Wanna Know (If You'll Be My Girl)

by Mizuni_no_neko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gilbert being extra, Gilbert's hatred of not acting on his impulses, Ice Skating, Marching bands, Natalia's blank stares, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuni_no_neko/pseuds/Mizuni_no_neko
Summary: While waiting for hockey practice to start, Gilbert watches the figure skater who has the ice before them. She is beauty, she is grace, he has no idea she'll punch you in the face. But when it becomes clear that this pretty ice princess is Natalia Braginsky, the weird goth girl who does tarot readings at lunch, what will he do?Gilbert felt like a creep, looking up from his math homework every few moments to catch glimpses of the girl on the ice. His attempts at subtlety fell flat, the nervoustap tapof his pencil on the book and the way his leg bounced in place only drawing more attention. He would look up, become entranced by her, stare for a few moments, then immediately and violently put his nose back in his book when he realized he was doing it.She was just trying to practice her skating routine, her attention only on the next inch of ice under her skates or the next jump. Completely off in her own little world, ignorant of his eyes on her. But the way shemoved.
Relationships: Belarus/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Wanna Know (If You'll Be My Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I sometimes write things that aren't RusAme. Who woulda thought? Enjoy your food, my fellow rarepairers
> 
> Thanks to those who beta'd. I didn't know if you'd want your names put out there. If you want to be credited you know where to find me

Gilbert felt like a creep, looking up from his math homework every few moments to catch glimpses of the girl on the ice. His attempts at subtlety fell flat, the nervous _tap tap_ of his pencil on the book and the way his leg bounced in place only drawing more attention. He would look up, become entranced by her, stare for a few moments, then immediately and violently put his nose back in his book when he realized he was doing it.

She was just trying to practice her skating routine, her attention only on the next inch of ice under her skates or the next jump. Completely off in her own little world, ignorant of his eyes on her. But the way she _moved_. Graceful, purposeful movements that were tightly controlled and yet somehow so fluid and loose. How despite her small size, she could jump so high. And watching her spin was mesmerizing, and made Gilbert dizzy just looking.

Her pale hair was pulled into a bun to keep it back, but the sleeves of the lilac dress had tails of gauzy fabric that trailed behind her almost like he imagined her hair would. They fluttered off her slender shoulders like gossamer wings as she glided across the ice. The light catching on the sequins and beads of her dress almost seemed to make her glitter like snow in the sunlight. It was like watching the sugar plum fairy dance across the ice.

But if he was just admiring her technique and the routine, why did he feel so weird about watching her? Other people were at the rink, too. Over a dozen and a half teenage boys waited for the ice to clear for hockey practice, chatting with friends or doing homework. None of them seemed overly concerned with glancing over at her every so often. Braginsky watched openly, not taking his eyes off her for a moment. He was the real creep here! So why did Gilbert feel so odd?

If he could just go talk to her it wouldn't be so weird. He was charismatic! Awesome! A lady's man, just oozing charm. No girl could resist him when he put the moves on them! But she was still on the ice, twirling and jumping and flowing like water. Even Gil wasn't enough of an asshole to interrupt her routine. So he waited.

And watched.

And felt weird about it.

He glanced at his phone to check the time and heaved a sigh of relief, his leg bouncing slightly. It was almost time for the team to take the ice so, like it or not, she'd have to leave soon. His gaze followed her openly now, staring. He didn't care if it was weird anymore. He couldn't stand not _doing_ anything. It was torture to pretend like he wasn't watching her, waiting for his chance, when he could just go over and talk to her.

As she started skating towards the exit, Gilbert shoved all of his things in his bag and strode boldly over to her and met her there just as she got off the ice. He gave a debonair smile, leaning with one arm against the divider. She barely stopped in time to not run right into him.

“So, how long ha-” He started to ask, only to be cut off.

“Are you ok? You look like you're about to be sick.” She asked, staring blankly at him and raising one eyebrow.

“What?” He asked as his grin faltered. “No, I was just going to-”

“Please don't throw up on me. This costume took my sister forever to make.” She said, leaning away from him.

“I'm not going to throw up.” Gilbert said, trying to laugh it off. “You just did a really-” His eye started to twitch.

“Are you sure? You look like you're going to throw up.” She said, her mouth pursed in a small frown.

“I'm not going to throw up!” Gilbert scoffed, his hackles thoroughly raised now.

“Okay, fine.” She said, shrugging. “Can you move? I need to take my skates off.” She said, brushing him aside as she stomped awkwardly to the bench. She plopped down to remove her skates and change into her ballet flats, ignoring him completely. She pulled them out of a purple dufflebag covered in skulls and bats that looked oddly familiar. Gilbert frowned at it, trying to remember where he'd seen it before.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you-” She cut him off.

“No.” She said, not even looking up from her shoes.

“No!?” He spluttered. She hadn't even let him ask!

“I don't do readings anymore. People take them too seriously. And I never did curses, that was just a rumor.” She told him, pulling out a phone with a cracked screen and a DIY case made of resin and covered in more skulls and bats. And that's when it clicked.

“Natalia? Natalia Braginski!?” He asked, absolutely floored. Natalia the weird goth girl who sat alone at lunch and charged 10 bucks for a tarot reading? Natalia who was never seen without a full face of dark make up and thrift shop dresses that covered everything from neck to knee? The same Natalia who had put a toad in Mrs. Hedervary's desk drawer Freshman year for taking her phone? The same phone that was currently in her hand?

“Uh....yes?” She asked, looking at him like he was stupid. And right now, he kind of felt like maybe he was. He'd sat behind that purple duffel bag on the bus for 6 years, how had he not put two and two together?

“I just...didn't recognize you.” He said, still too taken aback to do anything but shrug apologetically.

“Then why are you talking to me?” She asked, and the genuine confusion in her voice kind of hurt. It was true that people generally didn't talk to Natalia unless they had a reason to, himself included. He didn't do it maliciously, they just weren't friends.

“I...uhhh...” He tried to search for a better reason than the truth. Hitting on her now would be a total dick move, and awesome guys like him didn't pull shit like that! “I just wanted to say that I really liked your routine. You looked totally awesome out there!” Was what he finally settled on, giving her a big grin and a thumbs up.

That earned him another raised eyebrow and an appraising look. “Thank you. I was impressed with your goal in the second half of last week's game. You judged the distance on that shot perfectly.” She said in return.

“You were at the game?” He asked, smile growing. “I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?” He puffed up his chest, particularly proud of that shot. Natalia scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Right up until you went tumbling into the ice and smashed your face.” She smirked. Gilbert spluttered.

“I took the fall to make the shot, so what!” He grumbled. “I've bet you've bit it a couple of times on a jump.”

“Of course, the first lesson you learn when skating is how to fall.” She said, as if he should have known that. He did, but she didn't have to point it out! He decided to change the subject.

“So, do you like hockey?” He asked.

“Yes, I'm quite fond of it.” She said as she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, rising from the bench. “I watch all of Ivan's games. It's grown on me.” Gilbert flinched at the name.

Oh right. Ivan.

Ivan was Natalia's older brother, an absolute brick of a guy, and co-captain of the team with one Alfred Jones.They hated each other. They'd somehow managed to split the team in half between them in a war that had been threatening to shake the team apart for a while now. And Alfred just so happened to be Gilbert's best friend. So, Ivan hated him by proxy.

Ivan would be somewhat of a problem.

“That's great. Supportive sister, that's wonderful.” He said, laughing awkwardly. “Do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?” He asked.

Ivan could go ahead and be a problem. He hated him back.

“Are you asking me out?” Natalia asked, unamused.

“Yes.” Gilbert declared, puffing up proudly.

“No.” She said, brushing past him and heading for the exit. Gilbert didn't even look back at the other boys putting on their equipment and lacing up their skates as he chased after her.

“No? Why?” He asked.

“I don't owe you an explanation.” She snorted.

“Well...yeah...but can I have one?” He asked. She gave him a blank stare for a few seconds, but at least it kept her from leaving.

“...Fine.” She said. “Because you asked me out here. Now. Looking like this.” She sneered at him. “You haven't talked to me since 7th grade, and now all of a sudden it's 'good job on your routine' and 'do you want to go out?'? You didn't even know who I was. You just saw a pretty girl on the ice and decided to try your luck. I have nothing to do with it.”

Gilbert was offended. “It's not like I avoid you on purpose!” He protested.

“Prove it.” She snorted. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her, clenching a fist.

“Bet.” He said, turning away from her. He expected her to come after him, ask where he was going mid-conversation. He supposed he should have known better, because she just turned and walked away without a word as he grabbed his bag and ripped the zipper open.

“I'll show her!” He growled, yanking his gear out of his bag. “Just wait until lunch, Schatzi. I'll show you.”

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Gilbert had run to the band room as soon as they were out of practice, hoping to beat them all there so he could talk to them. Or at least to Al. He was first chair trumpet and the Drum Major and totally owed him one. Or several. Actually, he might have to cash in all his favors to get this one done on such short notice.

“Al!” He called as he saw Alfred coming in, his hockey bag slung over his shoulder.

“How did you get here so fast?” Alfred asked, looking around as if he could see whatever teleportation device Gil had used.

“I ran. Anyway, I have a favor to ask.” He said, but Al just cut him off.

“You ran all the way from the rink just to talk to me? You could have done it in the locker room, dude.” Alfred scoffed.

“No, I need the whole band.” Gilbert explained, getting a little impatient.

“The whole band!? Gilbert, what the hell?” Alfred asked.

“Look, it's gonna be worth it! Just hear me out!” Gilbert said, pushing Al into the instrument storage so he could explain his plan.

“See, what we're gonna do is...” Gilbert said, smirking as he threw an arm around Al's shoulders and started whispering conspiratorially.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Gilbert peeked his head into the cafeteria, grinning when he spotted Natalia already seated at her usual table. She looked especially witchy today, with the area around her eyes almost entirely blacked out and the artistically ripped and ragged skirt of her dress covered in strange runes in red embroidery while a pentagram sat in the hollow of her throat dangling from a choker.

“Target in place.” He said, grinning as he turned to Al and the assembled band members. They'd only managed to convince about half to get in on Gilbert's big plan, but it would be enough.

“You ready for this?” Al asked, adjusting his uniform. They'd had to break into the closet to get them, but it would be worth it in the end. It just wouldn't be the same with the band in plainclothes.

“Ready when you are.” He said, trying to calm the buzzing of his excited nerves.

“Band ten hut!” Alfred called.

“March!” The band called back, snapping to attention. Alfred counted them off and suddenly music burst into the air as the tuba started them off on their rendition of 'Hey Baby'.

“Alright, guys!” Gil called as Al conducted. “Follow me!”

He led them, grinning, into the cafeteria. He held the door open as they marched through playing their song, his eyes on Natalia the whole time. The kids in the cafeteria perked up, wondering what was going on. Laughter rang out from the crowd as they made their way between tables. A few started cheering, whistles and cat calls erupting from the crowd, while the teachers looked on in either disapproval or amusement.

Gilbert took his place back at the head of the band, leading them between the tables to where Natalia sat, giving him an unamused stare as he approached her. The band fanned out behind him, horns flashing in the flourescent light while the colorguard sang along and did their best not to hit anyone with their flags. The song changed key and swelled to a crescendo, and Gilbert, grinning from ear to ear, called out to her.

“Natalia Braginsky! Will you go to the movies with me on Friday?”

She slammed the book she had been reading shut with a scowl on her face and stormed out of the cafeteria, pushing him out of the way harshly as she went.

Gilbert stared after her, jaw on the floor, as Alfred quickly cut the music.

“Alright, alright! That's enough!” He said, quickly ushering the band out of the building as Gilbert took off at a run after Natalia.

“Natalia! Wait!” He called, running after her. She didn't even turn to acknowledge him. “Natalia! Wait!”

He caught up to her just outside of the main building, sliding in front of her to cut her off. “Natalia, wait, please.” He begged. “What's wrong? What did I do wrong? I thought you wanted me to prove-”

“You embarrassed me!” She screeched, hitting him with her bag. “In front of the whole school!”

“But I-” He started, but she quickly cut him off.

“The band, Gilbert!? In the cafeteria!? What were you thinking!?” She hissed.

Gilbert felt awful. He hadn't been thinking, that was the problem. He just wanted to show her he wasn't joking or being a horny teenage boy, that he'd only gotten more interested when he learned who she was. That he wasn't just some jerk who thought she looked nice in lycra.

“I'm sorry.” He said quietly, looking dejected. “I just wanted to prove I was serious.”

“That's serious to you?” Natalia asked incredulously. “You could have just talked to me!”

“You're right. I'm sorry.” He said, staring at the ground. “I won't bother you anymore.” He stepped aside to let her pass, but was surprised by her simply crossing her arms and huffing at him.

“Well that's going to make the movie a little awkward, isn't it?” She said, and her hard stare pinned him in place.

“What?” He asked, head snapping up so he could look her in the eyes.

“You heard me.” She said cooly.

“Really!?” He asked as he brightened and his grin started to come back until it spread from ear to ear.

“I'm not going to repeat myelf.” She hissed. Gilbert couldn't help it. He swept her into his arms and lifted her up, spinning around as she flailed and smacked his arms.

“Put me down!” She screeched, her legs kicking at empty air.

“Sorry, sorry!” Gilbert laughed as he set her back on her feet. “I'm just....thank you. This is so fucking awesome!” He cried, pumping his fist in the air. “We're going on a date!”

“You get one chance, Beilschmidt. One.” She said, obviously unamused by his outburts.

“One is all I need, schatzi.” He said, puffing up his chest. “By the time I drop you off, you'll be in love with me.” That actually made Natalia punch out a little incredulous laugh.

“You think highly of yourself.” She snorted.

“I'm awesome!” Gilbert proclaimed. “So awesome that I bet you'll fall in love by the midpoint.”

“I'll try to control myself.” She said sarcastically, though a small smile was playing tentatively with the edges of her lips. “Give me your phone.” She said, her hand held out to take it. Gilbert fumbled in his pockets, handing it over eagerly. He was going to get her number!

She typed it in quickly and pressed the phone into his chest. “I'll text you later and we'll talk about what we're going to go see.” She said as he took the phone from her. “You should probably let the band know that their efforts on your behalf weren't a _complete_ failure.”

“Right!” Gil said, still stunned that the phone in his hand now contained Natalia Braginsky's number. “I'll get right on that.” Natalia snorted and rolled her eyes and began to leave.

“Wait!” He called, and she stopped and turned back. 

“Why did you say yes?” He asked. “Not that I'm complaining! Just...why?” Natasha regarded him for a long moment with a neutral look on her face. Then she did the last thing he ever expected her to do.

She rose up on her tip-toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Maybe I think it's sweet that you'd get the band together for me. Even if I also think you're an idiot jerk for doing it. _Never_ embarrass me like that again.” She said. Then she turned and walked into the building, leaving Gilbert standing there. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to process what had just happened. The incident in the cafeteria felt like a lifetime ago as he tried to figure out how the situation had changed so quickly. He brought a hand up to touch where she had kissed him, and found the skin there warm.

He was still standing there, staring at the spot where she had been when Al ran up to him. “Hey, man! What happened?” He asked, looking concerned.

“She said yes.” Gilbert said in soft awe, not quite able to believe it even now that he'd said it aloud.

“She what?” Alfred asked, as surprised as Gilbert.

“She said yes. We're going to the movies on Friday.” He said absently, his mind adrift in a strange fog. What even was reality anymore?

“That's great, dude!” Alfred cheered, clapping him on the back. “Now just to make sure Ivan doesn't kill you!” He beamed. That snapped the albino boy out of his daze, and a determination filled him. Natalia had given him one chance. One.

Gilbert's smile cut through his face like the edge of a knife. “Let him try. I'm not letting anything screw this up for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pru really be like "Tell your brother: if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him"
> 
> Side note: PruBela 10 Things I Hate About You AU when? 
> 
> (When I finish the fic I'm writing now and start it, maybe?)


End file.
